


Bullets and Nutter Butters

by Mystical_Artist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Hospitals, M/M, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I swear you’re five years old. How’d they ever give you a gun again?” He says, slowly sliding the bill into the machine. He quickly grabs the package of Nutter Butters when it drops down, glaring at DiNozzo as he opens it. </p>
<p>Tony swallows his treat. “Ouch, that hurts, McJudgey. I bet you were Shaky-McShakes the day they handed you your first gun.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullets and Nutter Butters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, as always.

It all happens when Bishop gets shot. It isn’t her fault; not really, anyway. The scene hadn’t been cleared properly before they got there, and it was really just a case of wrong place, wrong time. Tim knows they’re all beating themselves up over it either way, especially Gibbs, who managed to move at the last second to avoid a bullet possibly meant for him. Tony was able to bag the gunner, but it certainly didn’t improve anyone’s mood.

They all sit quietly in the waiting room of the hospital, the hustle and bustle of the nurses and doctors happening in a haze around them. Tim watches as Abby curls up in the chair across from him, leaning her head on Ducky’s shoulder. He slides his gaze over to Gibbs, who is simply sitting with his arms crossed, and Tim can’t help but be relieved at seeing Gibbs looking so…normal. Palmer disappeared a while ago to get everyone some much needed coffee –tea for Ducky-, and Tony is lounging next to McGee reading a magazine.

Tim is pretty sure Tony isn’t actually _reading_ anything, since he hasn’t seen a page turn the entire time they’ve been sitting there. Plus, the entire magazine is about interior design, and McGee can’t picture the special agent obsessing over paint colors and backsplashes. Then again, DiNozzo has some weird hobbies, and Tim has always been surprised by how meticulous Tony was about decorating his apartment.

Everyone is eerily quiet, even Tony, and Tim can’t help but bounce his leg up and down as they wait for Bishop to come out of surgery. The agonizing worry over possibly losing another agent and not being able to help at all gnaws at his gut. It’s like hearing the news that his dad has died all over again, only this time Tim is surrounded by his work brethren instead of his blood family. There’s no difference, really. He’s certainly closer to Gibbs than he ever was to his own father, and Ducky is like a grandfather that is always there to give the perfect advice. DiNozzo is, well, he isn’t quite sure what to label him as. Their relationship has always been more complicated than with the other members of the team.  
  
He looks at his watch and lets out a sigh when he sees only two minutes have passed since he last checked. He bounces his leg faster, and Tim jumps when Tony puts a firm hand on his knee to stop the obsessive bouncing. He’s even more surprised to hear a quiet, “You’re driving me crazy, McJiggle. Take it easy.”

McGee turns his head to glare at him, but Tony has already started pretending to read his magazine again. “Either you’re the slowest reader ever, or that’s one interesting article on hardwood versus carpet,” Tim deadpans. He glances down at the hand resting on his leg, but doesn't mention it. 

DiNozzo tosses the magazine on the table next to him and stretches his arms above his head, making obnoxious noises as his back cracks. "You're right. Come on, there's a whole bunch of Nutter Butters calling our names." 

McGee glances at Gibbs, who gives him the go-ahead with a small nod. He quickly gets up to follow Tony, his legs stiff after sitting for so long in the uncomfortable chairs.

Tim follows Tony to a vending machine located a few hallways away in a break room and sees that it is, in fact, stocked with his favorite snack. He quickly pulls out his wallet and practically shoves the money into the machine, letting out a sigh of contentment as the candy drops down for him to get. Tony promptly shoves him out of the way and grabs the snack, ripping off the wrapping before shoving half of it in his mouth.

“What the hell, Tony? You do this to me every time!”

The special agent shrugs, snatching Tim’s change. “You should know better, then.” Or at least, that’s what Tim _thinks_ Tony says, since he’s talking with his mouth stuffed. McGee rolls his eyes and grabs another dollar from his wallet.

“I swear you’re five years old. How’d they ever give you a gun again?” He says, slowly sliding the bill into the machine. He quickly grabs the package of Nutter Butters when it drops down, glaring at DiNozzo as he opens it.

Tony swallows his treat. “Ouch, that hurts, McJudgey. I bet you were Shaky-McShakes the day they handed you _your_ first gun.”

Tim shrugs and unwraps his snack. “I don’t really want to talk about guns right now, Tony.” All he can picture is Bishop’s look of surprise as the bullet slices through her, and Gibbs shouting at them to get down.

DiNozzo nods in understanding before tossing the wrapper in the trash. “I know what you mean. I’m sure she’ll be fine, but waiting around to hear anything is worse than watching Gibbs try to use a smartphone. There’s nothing we can do about it, though.”

“I know, but that doesn’t really make anything better,” Tim says, leaning up against the vending machine. “I think Gibbs is gonna snap really soon if Palmer doesn’t come back with coffee.”

Tony chuckles. “Why do you think I had us come in here?” He taps the side of his head with a finger. “There’s a lot more going on up here than you’d think, McGee; lots of great ideas.”

He’s seen the wrath of Gibbs when the man hasn’t had his coffee, and has to admit that Tony made a good choice by getting them out of the waiting area. Still, Tony’s ego is big enough already, so McGee keeps the thought to himself. The last thing he needs is Tony gloating for the next five hours.

“So, was the whole ‘hand on my leg’ thing earlier one of your great ideas, too?” Tim asks, raising an eyebrow. He’s surprised when Tony looks slightly embarrassed, and it’s enough to significantly improve Tim’s grouchy mood.

“Uh, sure, McGee. Whatever you want to call it,” he says, scratching the back of his head. Or headslapping himself; Tim isn’t quite sure _what_ Tony’s doing, and barely catches the mumbled, “It always works in the movies,” before Tony starts to walk away.

“Took you long enough to make a move,” Tim says, his mouth turning into a triumphant smirk as Tony stops and turns around. It’s nice to be able to egg on Tony for once, instead of the other way around, and Tim decides to take full advantage. “A hospital, though? Really? I was expecting a more romantic effort from the famous Anthony DiNozzo.”

Tony swallows and slowly turns back around so he’s facing the doorway. “I told you, Tim. There’s a lot more going on up here than people –more specifically, you- give me credit for.”

They walk back to the waiting room, with Tim trailing slightly behind Tony. McGee shares a hidden thumbs up with Abby as he sits down, and is relieved to see Palmer has returned with coffee for them.

He takes a drink with a contented sigh before nudging Tony’s leg with his own. When the special agent looks over, Tim hands him a coffee and another Nutter Butter with a grin.

Tony places his hand back on Tim’s leg, and picks up another magazine.

Tim glances at his watch and lets out an audible groan when he sees only fifteen minutes have passed. He grabs the interior design magazine Tony was reading earlier, and tries to get as comfortable as he can.

 

It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always a pleasure.
> 
> Also, I couldn't get the spacing quite how I wanted, but hopefully it reads easily enough.


End file.
